Alcohol
by Heyimaturtle
Summary: Arthur and Chantelle go out for some drinks, one shot.


_Arthur sprinted to catch up with Chantelle after his shift ''I've been a very bad friend, so selfish'' he said finally catching up to her in the corridor. _

_She looked to him, smiling slightly ''Have you?''_

_''I'm sorry, I really am…shall I get on my knees and grovel?'' he said going to get on the floor in front of her._

_She grabbed his arm. Shaking her head ''that wont be necessary''._

_ ''Friends again?'' he asked… she nodded. They began walking down the corridor together ''How was, um, that drink with Rhys you went for? Was that fun?'' He asked._

_She nodded ''Yeah it was really good… I mean it was nothing… it was just a drink, that's all, and I've had a lot on my mind recently so…''she shrugged. _

_Arthur stopped as realisation hit him ''Oh yeah…'' he started, jumping around ''Ooo! Of course, of course! Sorry, how was the hearing?'' he asked._

_''Ms Campbell dropped the complaint'' she smiled_

_He grinned ''that's amazing! yes! what a relief!'' he said shaking her hand, deep down he really wanted to hug her, but felt it would be inappropriate._

_''Um, how about you? how was the F1 contest?'' she asked._

_He held up the envelope ''I won it'' he grinned_

_''Brilliant! Well done!'' Chantelle congratulated _

_''Yeah they gave me an envelope… its got money in it'' he said holding it up again ''In the envelope, money, yeah I won 500… money, um… pounds'' he stuttered_

_Chantelle raised an eyebrow ''They gave you five hundred pounds in an envelope''_

_Arthur chuckled ''Sorry, yes, yes they did'' he smiled ''I thought we might go celebrating'' he said shyly ''…do you want to come for a drink or…'' _

_Chantelle thought about it for a second ''yeah, alright'' she smiled._

About an hour or so later, they found themselves at Albies, sat at the bar.

''Malicks nice isn't he'' Arthur said spiking up the conversation.

Chantelle smiled ''He acts tough but deep down he's a nice guy really'' .

Arthur nodded ''after everything he did for me today I am in debt to him entirely'' he said honestly.

Chantelle swirled her drink in her hand ''Ya know Arthur… when I first met you… I had the impression that you were really mean'.'

Arthur frowned ''It was the Hawaiian shirt wasn't it?'' he joked.

Chantelle grinned ''Not that time … you were lovely then''.

Arthur took a sip of my drink ''Sometimes I just get a bit grumpy…like an old man'' he explained.

''Rhys used to always talk down to me, like I was a toddler or something; I mean you are smarter than me and you do. acknowledge that but you still treat me as an equal'' she frowned, the passing memory of her ex boyfriend still stung.

Arthur frowned, ''I'm not Rhys'' he started ''… I'm nothing like him, and I never will be, not after what he did to you''.

It was getting late, Arthur was holding up an intoxicated Chantelle as they made their way across the car park.

She clung to his chest as he had his arm around her shoulder holding her up.

''I told you not to drink too much'' he frowned helping her into the waiting taxi.

Chantelle giggled like a little girl ''Come on Digby stop being such a spoil sport'' she said as he got in at the other side.

He leaned forward towards the driver ''the flats on Greenwood avenue please sir''.

Chantelle looked at him ''that's not where I live …isit?''.

He shook his head ''you're coming home with me, don't want you choking on your own vomit'' he said patting her hand.

Her head fell to his shoulder she huffed letting the small puff of air fall from her innocent lips causing her fringe to blow up like a huddle of leaves in the wind , ''I'm such a mess Digby''.

He looked down at her, clutching her fingers in his own ''No you're not'' he whispered sternly

She shook her head ''No I am, look at me in my twenty's no boyfriend, no sensible friends''.

''nobodies perfect in their twenties'' he said, honestly.

She laughed ''you are though, perfect job, you got the F 1 prize!'' she said happily.

He smiled slightly ''I still lack a relationship and sensible friends too'' he reminded.

They sit in silence most of the way home, keeping quiet as the rain beaded against the car until it stopped outside the flats. Arthur got out walking around to the other door, as he got out Chantelles phone started to ring.

She answered it quickly ''OH! Hi Rhys!'' she shouted into the phone then started giggling ''… I'm at Arthur's!..The flats on greenwood avenue, why?'' when she didn't get an answer she hung up and shrugged.

Arthur opened the door ''are you okay?'' he asked frowning slightly.

She looked at him with confusion.

''What?'' he questioned.

She tilted her head to the side ''Arthur… am I a princess?'' she asked.

He grinned ''Of course you are a princess Chantelle!.. now come on, princess' needs her beauty sleep'' he said holding his hand out, she smiled taking it with gratitude as he pulled her from the car. It was tricky getting her up the stairs in her heels but finally they made it. Arthur slotted the key into the door and led her into his apartment.

She fell down on his couch slipping her heels off and crawling up into a ball falling asleep by the time Arthur had to drop her purse and his bag at the door. She was asleep for about two hours when she finally stirred, sitting up slightly ''I hate alcohol'' she murmured obviously slightly less intoxicated. Arthur stood before her with a glass of water and pack of aspirin ''here this will make you feel better''.

She smiled accepting the water.

After a while there was a knock and the door. Arthur went to open it, pulling the door back he was shocked to find none other than Rhys behind it. ''what do you want?' Arthur frowned.

''I'm here for Chantelle, I don't want her spending the night with a creep like you when she is clearly drunk '' Rhys said aggressively.

Arthur laughed ''well that's not going to happen''.

''Listen buddy, I only want to make sure you don't take advantage'' Rhys said pushing his way past Arthur and towards Chantelle.

Arthur walked towards him '' I think you should leave'' he said to Rhys.

Chantelle was now getting full view of the argument.

''And I suppose you're going to be the one to stop me are you?'' Rhys laughs.

''Rhys…Arthur… just stop it okay?'' Chantelle frowns.

Rhys smirks ''you're Arthur are you?''.

Arthur nods ''Yes I am''.

''She thinks your pathetic you know… she talks about you how you're all over her all the time'' Rhys said looking disgusted.

Anger rippled through Arthur's blood, he looked to Rhys ''and you think you deserve her do you? After you practically cheated right under her nose'' he shouted.

He didn't see it coming when Rhys hit him, it just happened, knocked stone cold. He woke up about three minutes later,

''Arthur…'' Chantelle said quietly as tears rolled down her cheeks.

He looked at her frowning, clutching his bruised eye before getting up slowly and walking to his room.

When she woke up in the morning Arthur wasn't there. She grabbed her purse before shutting the door behind her.

She found him at the hospital, he didn't even look at her when she spoke to him '' Arthur… where were you this morning… if it's about what Rhys said last night…'' No answer.

She frowned ''none of it was true Digby''.

Arthur walked into the staff room, she followed. ''Then why would he say it?'' Arthur sighed.

Chantelle sat down in the chair, and Arthur sat across from her ''I don't know…He's jealous''.

Arthur laughed ''of what exactly I'm hardly anything special''.

Chantelle frowned ''But you are my best friend''.

Arthur smiled ''Forever''.

Chantelle smiled walking around the table to take a closer look at Arthur's black eye. She pulled his glasses away from his face before stroking the skin above his eye softly ''Oh Digby'' she frowned as her other hand cupped his cheek, he stood now, towering her ''you look very different without your glasses'' she said quietly, blushing.

He smiled slightly ''what are you doing?' He questioned.

She searched his eyes ''what do you mean?''.

He smiled curling a strand of her soft honey hair behind her ear, ''beautiful girls never talk to me''.

She shook her head closing the gap as she pushed up on her toes. The kiss lasted mere seconds before they were interrupted.

Malick stood in the door way ''When you two are finished, I actually need some help on this ward'' he said, rolling his eyes and walking away.


End file.
